


The Story of Lady Violet and Sir Dee

by ReesieReads



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Female Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Female Morality | Patton Sanders, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, magpie500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesieReads/pseuds/ReesieReads
Summary: A contest entry for MagPieMorality's 500 followers contest on Tumbler!Violet gave him a rare smile, "I did, its rather nice, thank you."Dee nodded, returning her smile with his own "did you notice the.... additions I asked for? I had hoped you might like them."Her smile widened, bigger then he had ever seen it as she nodded, "Oh, I did! Thank you Sir Dee!"He smiled weakly, trying to push away the reminder that this may be the last time they ever see eachother "it was my pleasure Lady Violet."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Story of Lady Violet and Sir Dee

“It’s like I always say; flair is important!” Deceit says, holding his posture gracefully as he walks. “There’s nothing quite like the impact of one’s bearing upon the impression people will have of you. One, I mean. It’s almost the first thing someone notices, and it can fix poor clothing or a dirty face up just like that and have you treated like royalty in no time.” He snaps his fingers to demonstrate, turning around with a charming and regal smile, executing a shallow bow and flourishing his hand. “So,” he continues, letting his shoulders relax. “What do you think?”

Virgil inwardly groaned as his tutor looked at him expectantly. His Father had insisted he be taught in the ways of royalty so he could rise up in the ranks and hopefully marry the king. Virgil hated this idea obviously, but there wasn't much he could do under his father's care. According to him and the rest of the world, he was Violet Howard, third cousin of the late Queen Remy.

In the end, his father had settled on Dee (or as Virgil liked to call him, deceit) as his tutor. The man had flair, he could admit that much, but there was just something off about him. It was like every word that left his lips had some sort of alterior motive behind them. Virgil briefly wondered if Deceit planned to take his place, but he couldn't see how that would even be possible. Besides, Virgil's father was paying a rather hefty amount for these lessons, Deceit would have to be a fool to pass that up.

The man before him raises an eyebrow at Virgil, making him blush as he realizes he'd forgotten to respond. "Are you quite alright Lady Violet?"

Virgil gave a tight-lipped smile as he curtsied in his wretched lavender dress. It was the nicest piece of clothing he owned, and his Father had insisted he wear it to 'make a good impression on Sir Dee.' The idea itself was disgusting, and he was far to aware at how snug the fabric was in all the wrong places.

"I apologize Sir Dee," he said through gritted teeth "I was simply lost in thought."

The man eyed him curiously, brown eyes with amber flecks meeting his. Deceit was rather handsome, Virgil had to admit, but in the most unconventional of ways. His tanned skin was marred with large cream-toned spots, the largest of them running down the left side of his face. Small freckles lined his cheek bones, rising onto the bridge of his nose like water droplets. Deceit had wavy sand-colored locks spilling out from beneath his hat, cupping his face just so. In short, Sir Dee was quite the handsome man.

"If you insist my lady," Deceit said with a hint of disbelief in his tone "though I must preface, if you are uncomfortable in any way, please do tell me. I may be a liar, but I am no monster."

Virgil blinked in surprise at the man before him, his heart skipping a beat. No one had ever cared about how Virgil felt, he was simply meant to do what was expected of him. So why did Sir Dee care? Why did a man who barley know him care about his comfort? He wanted to chock it up to some sort of alterior motive, truly he did, but in that moment the man seemed so earnest.

Despite himself, Virgil shook his head, "nonesense Sir Dee, I am quite alright."

¤

Dee had become quite infatuated with Lady Violet over the last few months. He wasn't sure why she seemed so special, but something about her just seemed so real. Dee could get any women he wanted if he tried, his status made him a perfect husband, but none of them would ever truly love him. Afterall, no one could love someone with such marred skin, such horrible ugliness. His flair and charm could never make up for his appearance, no matter how much he wished it could.

Violet was also one of the most beatiful women he had ever laid eyes on. Her pale skin like porcelain. Her ebony locks cascading down her back like waves. Her sharp blue eyes with flecks of violet. On surface level alone she was gorgeous, but he loved all her little imperfections the most. The eyebags beneath her sharp glare that hinted at many a sleepless night. Her slouched posture that made her seem so much smaller despite the fact that they were nearly the same height. Her cracked lips, rough and calloused from endless picking.

It was clear to Dee however, that Violet did not share the same feelings for him. She was cold to him during lessons, only speaking when she had to, and even then it wasn't more then commen courtesy. She refused to be closer then two feet away from him, and would hiss if he got any closer. To make it all the worse, Dee had heard from Lady Violet's brother Sir Logan that he was referred to as 'Deceit' when he was not preasent. Of all the things, that hurt the most.

Nevertheless, Dee couldn't deny the ache in his heart as he walked into what was to be their last lesson. The reminder of Violet's mission and his purpose for being there hanging heavy in the air. She was to become a Lady in Waiting in the court, charm King Roman, and become Queen. Even the idea made his heart twist painfully. His job was clear though, and Dee was never one to not see things through till the end.

Lady Violet greeted him with a curtsie as he entered what he assumed use to be a classroom. His heart skipped a beat as he saw what she was wearing. It was the silk yellow gown he had tailored for her just the week before, a set of trousers sewn underneath as he had noticed her wearing a pair beneath her gowns. He had sent it to the castle after noticing that she only owned three dresses, each of which were beautiful, but no where nice enough to please the King. If Dee had also simply wanted to see her in the most gorgeous gown he could afford, well, that was neither here nor there.

Dee bowed before her, making sure to stay two feet away "I see you received the dress I had made."

There were a million other things he wanted to say, but none of them he could. Violet had never taken well to compliments, especially about her appearance, so he always avoided those. He also could never say how much he wanted to hug her, or kiss her, or pull her close, not when he couldn't even touch her. Dee could certainly never say how much he would miss her, he wasn't supposed to be attached. If anything, she would simply tell her Father and he would be in far more trouble then he was willing to be in. He wanted to though, he wanted to do all of that and more. He wanted a life with the gorgeous woman before him, even if he could never have it.

Violet gave him a rare smile, "I did, its rather nice, thank you."

Dee nodded, returning her smile with his own "did you notice the.... additions I asked for? I had hoped you might like them."

Her smile widened, bigger then he had ever seen it as she nodded, "Oh, I did! Thank you Sir Dee!"

He smiled weakly, trying to push away the reminder that this may be the last time they ever see eachother "it was my pleasure Lady Violet."

¤

Today was the day, his wedding day. To say he was excited would be a lie, and everyone seemed to know it. Whether they cared or not was a different question. His mind helpfully supplied that Sir Dee (he had stopped calling him Deceit months ago) would have cared, and he shoved it down with all the other emotions brewing inside him. He was getting married to King Roman, not Sir Dee.

It wasn't that the King was bad, in fact Virgil would say he was almost to good. He had no flaws, and he treated Virgil like he was the most beatiful women he had ever laid eyes on. That was the problem in of itself though, even if it wasn't Roman's fault. He couldn't help but compare his previous tutor with his soon-to-be husband, and the two would simply never equate.

Its not as if Virgil was alone on his opinion of the wedding either. He had noticed the longing looks the King had been sending to his brother, while Logan's eyes laid on Roman's half-sister Duchess Rema. The whole thing was more then messy, and Virgil simply wished it could iron itself out. In this world though, he knew, it never could.

As the dress makers slipped him into his wedding dress, Virgil weeped. He weeped for the first time in what seemed like forever, and he had every reason to. He weeped for his lost relationship with Sir Dee. He weeped for trapping Roman in a relationship he clearly didn't want. He weeped for the Kingdom he was about to lead, knowing he would be a terrible ruler. He weeped for the child he knew one day he'd be forced to bare. Most of all, Virgil weeped for himself, he weeped because he knew he would never truly be happy, not with his body, and not with who he was with, and not with the life he was about to lead.

The dressmakers ignored his sobs as they cinched his corset just a few notches tighter. Even if they wanted to comfort him, Virgil knew they weren't allowed to. There job was to get him dressed and looking as gorgeous as possible for the wedding, the quicker the better. Even still, it didn't stop his heart from aching as he basically cried alone, with no one to comfort him. He wished for Sir Dee's arms to wrap around him, to tell him it was okay. He wished to just touch Sir Dee, just once, even if it was only his fingertip.

As the ladies tied the ribbons on the back of her dress, one of them came to face her, 'Patty' Virgil recalled. She had soft blonde curls and a face full of freckles with the clearest blue eyes, eyes that held so much empathy Virgil didn't know what to do with himself. She softly brushed away his tears with her shaking thumbs, a wavering smile on her face.

"Its time for your makeup" Patty said in the softest, shakiest, broken whisper.

¤

Dee had never felt pain so strong as he did when he saw Violet walking down the ruby aisle. Rose petals had been scattered by the late Queen Remy's son Emile, who was only four. Would Violet and King Roman have a child together? Dee couldn't bare the thought, his stomach churning. They would have to consummate the marriage after the ceremony ended, there was no way around it, and his heart panged at the thought.

He shouldn't have even been there, he wasn't invited. He had snuck in with a large group of rich men who were no doubt only there to find suitable wives. The sight had only made him angry, and while Dee wasn't a very jealous man, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy. How was it fair that those men got to marry whoever they wanted, while Dee was stuck crashing the woman of his dream's wedding with the King?

A flash a blue was caught in the cornor of his eye as a young woman sat beside him. She mumbled a quick apology before looking back at the the couple, who had finally reached eachother. She had blonde curls and the brightest blue eyes, freckles covering her skin like stars. She wore a sky blue dress that was clearly too small for her, falling just above her ankles and revealing a pair of black flats. She was cute in childlike way, a sort of innocence surronding her. Underneath that though, Dee could see a deep sadness swirling in her ocean gaze.

"Are you alright Lady..." Dee asked, trailing off so the woman could answer him.

"Patty," the woman replied in a soft tone "and I'm alright it's just... Me and the King use to be best friends when we were little, closer then close you could say. When he came of age to marry however, I was still two years behind him. He ended up marrying one of the older girls, Queen Remy. I was hoping that now that I was of age maybe.... nevermind, it was a naive thought anyhow, forgive me for rambling."

Dee shook his head, relating all to well to the woman's plight "I know exactly how you feel" he whispered, "I'm in love with the Bride."

Patty's eyes widened, "Queen Violet?"

"Ah, yes I suppose that is her title now" Dee muttered, "but yes, I was her tutor. I was hired to teach her royal etiquette so that she could rise up in the ranks and bring her family name a better reputation. Over time I grew to have feelings for her, but I never told her. I regret it to this very day."

Patty's eyes shined with unshed tears as she placed a hand over Dee's, "I'm so sorry, that sounds horrible!"

The touch felt odd after so many people, even Violet, avoided touching him. The woman was clearly more mature then she seemed, or at least more emotionally inclined. Giving what he hoped was a reassuring smile, he placed his gloved hand over her's. Months ago, before he had met Violet, maybe he would have felt a spark when their hands touched. Now though, all he felt was a deep understanding, and maybe that was better.

"Don't fret Lady Patty," Dee said "I doubt she would have reciprocated my advances."

"Well," Patty said with a flare of determination, "she would have been a fool not to! You seem like a wonderful man! What ought I call someone as remarkable as yourself?"

"You can call me Deceit."


End file.
